


Fifty times but still not enough

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: Fifty Times "I Love You" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty one-sentence prompts about a pair of teenage musicians in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty times but still not enough

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompts here: http://1sentence.livejournal.com/ ; so credit for the prompts goes to anyone who put them there... :)
> 
> Enjoy the fluff, there's sure a lot of it. The pair is from my original work that may or may not be published... we'll see.

_**#01 Comfort** _

Tsuyo knows he’s not very good at comforting, and since Shay knows that as well, he appreciates the try all the more.

  
_**#02 Kiss**_

Their first kiss is quick, just a little peck shared when they were both sky-high on the happiness of their first successful concert where they played Shay’s songs.  
  
_**#03 Soft**_

As he dozes on Shay’s dining table, he’s contemplating how a piece of wood can be soft as a bed, thinking that it must be a Shay thing.  
  
_**#04 Pain**_

When Shay decides to get a tongue piercing, he doesn’t expect it will hurt so many times more than piercing an ear and is suddenly very glad he brought Tsuyo with him, especially when the boy smiles supportively at him, kissing the fingers of their joined hands to make him forget about the pain.  
  
_**#05 Potatoes**_

Tsuyo decides they’re a perfect match when they find out that Shay loves mashed potatoes that Tsuyo hates so much, while he hates french fries that Tsuyo can’t ever get enough of, so they can always dump the parts of their meals they don’t like into the other’s plate.  
  
_**#06 Rain**_

Rain was boring, rain was cold and frequent in this area – on the other hand, rain was a perfect excuse to huddle up close with Tsuyo under one umbrella.  
  
_**#07 Chocolate**_

Shay was thinking that his mother will probably never believe him that when she found him and Tsuyo messing in the kitchen with their fronts splattered with sticky white mess, the substance was actually white chocolate.  
  
_**#08 Happiness**_

“What do you think perfect happiness looks like?” Shay asks Tsuyo one day when he’s lying in his lap listening to music, feeling slightly disappointed when his boyfriend only smiles in return.  
  
_**#09 Telephone**_

He’s sure he hears his phone ringing somewhere, but it sounds so far away and Shay’s body is way closer, so he ignores the call.  
  
_**#10 Ears**_

It was about time that Shay stopped glaring at Tsuyo’s red ears every day and finally bought him earmuffs.   
  
_**#11 Names**_

“If we’re ever having a kid, we’ll name it Nashi,” Tsuyo says from behind a book, and Shay rolls his eyes, knowing full well that if there was one thing they will never agree on, it was baby names.  
  
_**#12 Sensual**_

He’s not sure how to describe the way Shay moves his hips when he sways unconsciously with the music he listens to, but he’s pretty sure that the word “sensual” is very close.  
  
_**#13 Death**_

“If I ever die, it will be of sugar overdose,” Tsuyo proclaims solemnly, making everyone laugh while he sticks another huge chunk of chocolate cake into his mouth, not noticing the genuinely concerned look Shay gives him.  
  
_**#14 Sex**_

The first time is way more awkward than any of them would like it to be, way more quicker they they’d like it to be, but it feels so incredible that they don't really care.  
  
_**#15 Touch**_

Sometimes all he needed to do to make Shay smile was touch his hand.  
  
_**#16 Weakness**_

He knew he should not ditch school just to check if Tsuyo was alright when he was home all by himself with a cold, but if he didn’t want him to come he shouldn’t have mentioned the cookies.  
  
_**#17 Tears**_

When Tsuyo shows up at his doorstep, battered and bruised after yet another fight with his father, he knows that it’s selfish of him to cry, but he can’t help it anyway.  
  
_**#18 Speed**_

Sometimes the speed with which Tsuyo shows up on his doorstep after he lets him know he’s home alone amazes him.  
  
_**#19 Wind**_

He doesn’t like cold wind, but he loves the way Shay always complains about it.  
  
_**#20 Freedom**_

Not caring about what others think about you gives you unimaginable freedom, that’s something they both knew.  
  
_**#21 Life**_

On some nights Tsuyo wondered when his life took such a good turn, and usually come to the conclusion that maybe he should finally thank Kaori for convincing Shay to join their band.  
  
_**#22 Jealousy**_

Shay is not actually jealous, since he knows that unlike him Tsuyo has no interest in girls, but when the band’s fangirls swarm his boyfriend he always feels like he should just come up to him and wrap himself around him to show the girls that he’s his.  
  
_**#23 Hands**_

Shay’s hands are tiny like a girl’s when he puts his palm against his, but since last time Tsuyo knows not to mention that anymore.  
  
_**#24 Taste**_

The slide of Shay’s tongue against his is exhilarating and the way he gazes at him through half-lidded eyes when they pull back makes his heart beat at an absurdly quick pace, but he is sure that it is the taste of his mouth that will make him lose his sleep tonight.  
  
_**#25 Devotion**_

Shay’s completely devoted to him, and Tsuyo is aware of it all too well when he steps in front of him to protect him from the next hit and yells at his father at the top of his lungs, trying to talk sense into him.  
  
_**#26 Forever**_

When they bow after the next concert, Tsuyo is holding his hand, the crowd is cheering uncontrollably, they are all grinning like madmen and Shay wishes they could stay like this forever.  
  
_**#27 Blood**_

What Shay hated more than seeing tears on Tsuyo’s face and hearing him sob was seeing blood flowing down the corner of his mouth and being met by silence when he asks what’s going on, because he knew that when there was blood, Tsuyo needed to be heard the most.  
  
_**#28 Sickness**_

When Shay hears Tsuyo’s father call homosexuality sickness for the first time, he turns white and just stares at him, but the second time it is disgust and anger that turns his face red.  
  
_**#29 Melody**_

Sometimes, when he was alone with Shay and they weren’t talking, he caught his boyfriend humming a melody he would come up with during their next practice and it would end up as a hit during their next concert, leaving Tsuyo to wonder how exactly did that genius come up with his song ideas.  
  
_**#30 Star**_

Tsuyo always claimed to be a rockstar, and Shay has never, even for a second, doubted that.  
  
_**#31 Home**_

They say home is where your heart is, and while Tsuyo waited in the hallway for Shay to return, he wondered why is his home so late.  
  
_**#32 Confusion**_

“So, Shay, that means you’re... into _girls_... and into _boys_ , right?”  
  
_**#33 Fear**_

Sometimes when he realized how damn talented his boyfriend was, he feared that someone else would notice it, too, and take him away from him.  
  
_**#34 Lightning/thunder**_

Shay never thought he was afraid of storms, but when the thunder roared through the darkened room, he curled up tighter to Tsuyo, anyway.  
  
_**#35 Bonds**_

Saki says that it is your bonds with other people that define the meaning and the character of your life, but sometimes Tsuyo finds himself thinking that the only bond that really gives meaning to his life is his bond of love with Shay.  
  
_**#36 Market**_

Shay sighed exasperatedly, thinking that the person who would think that a seventeen-year-old wouldn’t get lost in a small town market has never met Tsuyo before.  
  
_**#37 Technology**_

The way Shay fussed over his new music player all the time, it seemed like the guy’s never seen a wire before.  
  
_**#38 Gift**_

He means it as a simple gift, a token of affection, but it warms his heart that Shay treasures it as if it was a proof of his everlasting love, which it actually is, in a way.  
  
_**#39 Smile**_

A smile and a tug of a hand was all Tsuyo would need to follow Shay to wherever he went.  
  
_**#40 Innocence**_

Shay still blushed like a tomato when they came upon the topic of sex, and he found it endearing that he still had such innocence in him.  
  
_**#41 Completion**_

He has never in his life felt as complete as right now, right here, in Tsuyo’s arms.  
  
_**#42 Clouds**_

He says that he’s watching the clouds because they look like food, but Shay can tell that he’s actually exhausted.  
  
_**#43 Sky**_

It would be certainly more romantic to compare the blue of the clear sky to the color of Shay’s eyes, but since those are green, he at least says it’s as blue as his hoodie, since it’s true anyway.  
  
_**#44 Heaven**_

When Shay asked Tsuyo what he thinks heaven looks like, he certainly did not expect the other boy to try and show him how he thinks it _feels_.  
  
_**#45 Hell**_

Hell’s a scary place to be, Tsuyo decides after finishing the book Saki gave him for Christmas, but if Shay gets to be there, too, it will be okay.  
  
_**#46 Sun**_

The sun baths the bedroom in gold and paints Shay’s hair a beautiful shades of red and gold, so beautiful he doesn’t want to get out of the bed ever again.  
  
_**#47 Moon**_

 _Tsuyo looks even paler in the moonlight,_ Shay notes as he watches his boyfriend shed his T-shirt in quiet appreciation.  
  
_**#48 Waves**_

Shay didn’t swim because he was afraid of the high waves, but that didn’t prevent Tsuyo from throwing him into the sea anyway.  
  
_**#49 Hair**_

When Tsuyo came to the school with one half of his hair dyed bright pink, Shay wondered if it was cute or if he should seriously talk to him about decency.  
  
_**#50 Supernova**_

Tsuyo was a real quirk of nature, and Shay didn’t know any other word to describe him but “supernova”.


End file.
